New Mombasa City Center
.]] The City Center of New Mombasa was one of the city's four primary sections, the others being Sector A, Sector B, and the Docks. History On October 20, 2552, the High Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier came to rest over the city center.Halo 3: ODST - Audio Log: Sadie's Story, Circle 1, Arc 3 Specifically at the Uplift Nature Reserve.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Uplift Reserve Over the course of the battle, Stephen broadcasted messages from the NMPD Headquarters in the city center.Halo 3: ODST - Audio Log: Sadie's Story, Circle 8, Arc 3 After several hours of battle, Regret's carrier initiated a Slipspace jump in the city.Halo 2 - Level: Metropolis Immediately after the slipspace event, the city center was occupied by a Jiralhanae-led invasion fleet'Halo 3: ODST' - Level: Tayari Plaza and was eventually glassed.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Coastal Highway Infrastructure Transit The New Mombasa Transit Authority runs at least four MagLev Train stations in the city center. This includes Kikowani Station. The New Mombasa Waterfront Highway wraps around much of the city center. Emergency At the base of the Vyrant Telecom Tower was the NMPD Headquarters. Architecture The skyscrapers and office towers of the city center were tall and sleek. They were mainly composed of glass and metal and ran perpendicular with the angle of he island. Outside of Tanaga, the numbered sectors featured much smaller skyscrapers. Geography The city center was located in the southeastern portion of the Mombasa Island.In Sadie's Story, multiple areas seen in the ODST campaign are referred to as the city center. This includes Kikowani Station (Audio log 1, Circle 1, Arc 1), ONI Alpha Site and the New Mombasa Data Center (Audio log 8, Circle 3, Arc 2), the NMPD Headquarters (Audio log 24, Circle 8, Arc 3), and the location of the Solemn Penance s resting point: Uplift Nature Reserve (Audio log 3, Circle 1, Arc 3). The Tanaga district, which sat in the middle of the island, housed most of the city's skyscrapers.Halo 3: ODST - Level: NMPD HQ The tallest of which was Vyrant Telecom Tower. It soared to approximately two kilometers in height.Measurable by using pan-cam coordinates: the height cap is at 615 WU, the building extends a bit over that, and 1WU=~3 meters Further to the southeast sat several numbered districts.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Mombasa Streets Sector 10, the southeast most point of the island, housed a security zone for the ONI Alpha Site.Halo 3: ODST - Audio Log: Sadie's Story, Circle 3, Arc 2Halo 3: ODST - Bonus Item: Instruction Manual, Page 3 Locations *Tanaga **Vyrant Telecom Tower ***NMPD Headquarters *Kizingo **Sector 0 **Sector 3 *Mbaraki **Sector 5 ***Tayari Plaza *Lumumba **Sector 6 *Uplift Nature Reserve *Sectors **Sector 1 **Sector 2 **Sector 4 **Sector 7 **Sector 8 **Sector 9 ***New Mombasa Uplift Plaza **Sector 10 ***ONI Alpha Site ****New Mombasa Data Center Gallery Concept Art File:ODST Arcology concept 11.jpg|Concept designs of the city center's architecture. Screenshots File:Highway Sign.jpg|A sign showing the city center closed during the Covenant invasion. citycenter.jpg|The City Center at midnight. Maps NM sectors.png|Map of the sectors in the lower east side of the city center. Notes Sources Category:Mombasa